Kanetsugu Gasou
Kanetsugu Gasou (雅宗 兼次).. is a daughter of a family which used to be rich. She was one of Aki's love interests. Kanetsugu pretends to be Aki's childhood "Masamune" to gain funding for her little sister and home Personality She is very cunning and deceitful, a clear example being faking her male gender. Another example is when she acquainted with the student council (also known as Aki's harem) and deceived them to believe "he" is innocent and has no indecent intentions, and making it seem like Masamune is the one who is always having a indecent approach over Aki, thus gaining their complete and unwavering support. She is also ambitious, and in addition, indifferent to others (except her family). She's willing to go great lengths in order to receive funding for her family, as shown when she essentially cons the Adagaki family while being very conscious of what she's doing, perhaps even being the one who came up with the scheme. She is also aware of how she's playing with Aki's feelings as she clearly has no romantic interest in her, and how she's intruding and hurting Makabe's progress, but doesn't care as she's ambitious and determined to make her plans work. With this, she is seen constantly lying and deceiving others, whether to hurt Masamune's reputation, gain other's support or to appease Aki. Plot In chapter 18, at night near a park where Aki was pondering about Masamune asking if she remembers about the nickname 'Piggy' and Neko's words in hospital ,she remembers that the last time she had loved a boy named Masamune in childhood thinking that his soft cheeks and waist was so cute. Just at the time Kanetsugu enters the scene calling her Aki-chan and telling her 'its been long time' holding his hand out towards Aki saying 'I've come back'. She totally falls to his tricks without hesitation thinking that he is the same Masamune that she used to love in her childhood seeing his cheeks and waist. Later when she was hanging out with student council members or also called as Aki's harem from others, Kanetsugu joins her calling her Aki-chan and asking her to show around to which she agrees much to the shock of the student council members as their ideal image of 'brutal princess' who hates boys had crumbled. ::More information to be added When Kanetsugu was eating at a fast food restaurant with Aki, Mari, Kaneko and Kikune, she revealed that Aki had gone off (in her free time) to Masamune. Whilst thinking on her duties as the head of the family, she uses the advantage of Masamune's wound on Aki. After a sudden outburst on the topic of Masamune, Kanetsugu asked her to think more of their relationship, to which Aki excused herself from. Aki's three friends then confronted Kanetsugu about being too close to her and at that, she showed them the secret alliance between Masamune and Yoshino. To cheer Aki up when she came back, Kanetsugu told her that she'd "always, always, be waiting". Later, Kanetsugu took Aki to the amusement park and bought her ice cream to make her happy. They had a conversation about her sister, which led them to talking about how Masamune and Aki were in the past. Kanetsugu was utterly confused though still went along with it, only to be interrupted by the real Masamune. Without finishing his sentence, Masamune punched Kanetsugu in the face, demanding to not use someone else's name. In retaliation, Kanetsugu kicked him and they had a fight, which was stopped after Masamune told the story of how Aki and he met. Although it was now out in the open, Kanetsugu still tried to convince Aki that she was Masamune, in desperation to help her family but Aki noticed her feminine body that she tried to hide. Fixing herself up quickly, she fled the scene before any worse could happen. Trivia *Just like Masamune, Kanetsugu is extremely scared of bugs. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Class 2-A Category:High School Students Category:Females